roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
New York Sanctum
: "Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?" : - Wong The New York Sanctum is one of the three bases of the Masters of the Mystic Arts alongside the London Sanctum and the Hong Kong Sanctum. Located in New York City, it is used to store and secure mystic items such as the Dark Sceptre and the Cloak of Levitation. History Retrieving the Dark Sceptre The Masters of the Mystic Arts defeated the Witch in London; Wong and Daniel Drumm took the Dark Sceptre she once possessed to be safeguarded at the New York Sanctum. Battle at the New York Sanctum As the Zealots attacked the London Sanctum, Stephen Strange was thrown into the Sanctum through its portal on Kamar-Taj. He witnessed the Zealots killing Drumm before taking them on. During the fight, Strange used the Rotunda of Gateways to trap the Zealots across Earth. As Strange and Kaecilius fought, one of the relics stored there, the Cloak of Levitation, was released and started to defend Strange. Strange immobilised the Zealot leader Kaecilius with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and, as he talked to him, he was attacked and stabbed by Lucian with a Space Shard. As the Cloak pinned the Zealot behind, Strange created a portal to Metro-General Hospital seeking the help of Christine Palmer. Battle of the Mirror Dimension Once Strange returned, he found Karl Mordo and the Ancient One assessing the damages, with Kaecilius already gone. The Ancient One invited Strange to become the new Master to replace the now deceased Daniel Drumm, but he refused the offer. Later, Kaecilius and the Zealots returned to the Sanctum and prepared to destroy the New York Sanctum. Mordo leapt to fight the Zealots but, before they could destroy the building, Strange dragged them all into the Mirror Dimension to isolate them from the Physical World. Kaecilius began manipulating the Mirror Dimension and gave chase to Strange and Mordo outside the Sanctum and throughout New York City. After Doctor Strange had defeated Kaecilius and the Zealots in Hong Kong, Strange accepted his duty and moved into the New York Sanctum. Meeting with Thor Months into his time as the New York Sanctum's guardian, Doctor Strange kidnapped Loki and invited Thor into the New York Sanctum. There, Thor was warmly greeted with tea, which was then transmutated into beer in his hand. Dr. Strange agreed to release Loki and help Thor search for his father, Odin, who had been exiled to Earth, on the condition that all parties return promptly to Asgard thereafter. Thor was abruptly teleported around the Sanctum with Strange while discussing this, with Thor breaking a bookshelf at one point. Doctor Strange plucked a hair from Thor's scalp, scanning it with his magic to conjure a portal to Norway, where Odin was. Strange returned Loki to Earth in the Sanctum's atrium, enraging Loki with his sorcery and prompting the Jotun to summon his blades. Doctor Strange whisked the two away before Loki could attack him. Infinity War lands in the New York Sanctum]] Soon after, as Strange was preparing to go on a deli run, he and Wong were interrupted by an object crashing through the roof of the Sanctum. The duo soon went to investigate and found Bruce Banner slowly reverting from his Hulk form as he warned the two that Thanos was coming to which Strange questioned who Banner was talking about. , Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark notice commotion outside of the New York Sanctum]] After Banner had been provided with new clothes and had given a rough explanation of the threat Earth was facing, he had Strange seek out Tony Stark for aid. After the sorcerers had explained the Infinity Stones to the scientists, Stark proposed that they simply destroy the Time Stone to derail Thanos' plans. As they debated their course of action, they suddenly became aware of Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's Q-Ship, prompting the four to run out and defend the city. In the following battle, Strange was abducted by Maw with Stark following after him. Back on the surface, Wong returned to the Sanctum while Banner went off to the Avengers Compound. Known Relics * Brazier of Bom'Galiath * Cauldron of the Cosmos * Cloak of Levitation * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak * Daggers of Daveroth * Dark Sceptre * Rotunda of Gateways Category:Locations